Turns
by Guesswhosaninja
Summary: After an incident involving fire, peer pressure, and pajamas, a disgruntled Yang finds herself having to wear a stolen nightgown of Weiss' to bed in lieu of anything else. Blake convinces her it's not that bad. NSFW


Yang's groan rolled in her throat, like a midway between a housecat's purr and the roar of a lioness. Her complaining, strangely enough, was endearing to Blake, if only for her silliness.

"Blake, stop laughing!" Yang stomped her foot. Blake bit her tongue, resisting the urge to tell her just how much she looked like Weiss in such action. That might have been too far. Yang was, after all, close to breaking furniture with her frustration at having to wear Weiss' nightgown.

"You look fine." Blake protested through a laugh.

Yang raised an eyebrow. It sunk back down as Blake's hold cracked with a sly giggle. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to murder Weiss…" Yang muttered.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Just go to bed Yang. Weiss is going to be angry enough when she finds out you stole that from her luggage before she left."

"Well maybe if she hadn't set my pajamas _on fire_-" Yang began, stomping again and throwing her arms in the air with frustration.

Blake didn't have the heart to tell her it was probably Ruby's fault. It had been the team's leader that had encouraged, if not downright convinced Weiss to attempt to dry their washing with a fire glyph. She seemed to have a habit of settling things on fire; first the Emerald Forest, now, Yang's pajamas.

It wasn't the only thing to go up in flames that day, but it nearly resulted in Weiss' death when Yang found out. In truth, Yang wouldn't really have hurt her teammate, especially not over clothes. She wasn't _that_ volatile. It was just more interesting to remember it that way.

Besides, Yang had been sulking about sleeping in spare clothes all week. At least now, she had proper sleeping attire.

"Oh come on Yang," Blake folded her arms, "it can't be that bad."

"Do you have any idea how tight this is?" Yang asked, exasperated and gesturing to her cleavage.

Blake flushed ever so slightly. Hopefully not enough for Yang to notice. Yes, Blake had definitely noticed. She wasn't about to complain either. Blake cleared her throat. "You could always sleep naked." She said, shifting the embarrassment back to Yang.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Yang scoffed. Blake rolled her eyes again.

"Just go to bed already Yang."

"You coming?"

"That depends… Was that a pun?"

It was always Blake's 'turn' to switch off the lights. She didn't mind, she simply found it amusing that Yang implied it would ever be her turn. Yang couldn't find her own feet in the dark, let alone cross the room to the bed after turning out the lights.

Blake of course, had impeccable night vision.

Moments after the ember-like glow of the light bulb faded, shaped began to define in the room. She caught the tiniest glimmers of light, like hints of a scent, and could pull details for the entire room from it.

The crack of soft blue light from beneath the door let her see the bunks as clear as if the curtains were left wide open. Tiny hints of light that cracked through the fabric lit up like pure, unhindered moonlight flowing into the room.

All that was really different was colour. Blake could catch the shapes of objects, the brightness of sheets defining against the bunks' dark wood, but no colour. Her vision grew better as she crept along the floor in perfect silence.

She could see Yang sitting at the edge of the bed; the bright white of her nightgown like a beacon in the dark. She slunk across the carpet without a sound, creeping up on Yang like she was her prey.

The dorm was strangely quiet without Weiss and Ruby. Usually, the first moments of darkness were punctuated by Weiss' constant rustling to get comfortable in her bed. _Probably due to peas under the mattress_. Blake mused.

It was nice not to have Ruby's snoring though.

Instead, Blake could enjoy the quiet sounds of Yang waiting. Blake stood but a foot from her partner, able to see her as clear as day, while Yang saw naught but darkness.

She could hear her breath, freely watch her breast rise and fall with breath. Her throat fluttered, probably anticipating Blake's skulking eyes across her body.

Blake leaned forward, holding her breath. She felt Yang exhale, hot air puffing from her nose across Blake's cheek, and through the darkness, Blake pressed her lips to Yang's forehead.

Yang punched her in the arm. Blake saw the white of her teeth flash in the night, and together they crawled into bed.

Blake couldn't help but admire Yang as she turned her back to climb into bed. She felt a tiny pang of guilt at watching her in the dark like that, but even so her eyes were drawn to the white fabric of the nightgown, drawn tight across Yang's behind by being several sizes too small.

"Stop staring at my butt." Yang whispered, lashing out to grab Blake's wrist. Blake's cheek grew hot, and she silently thanked the darkness for hiding her blush as Yang pulled her in to cuddle her.

"Sorry." She muttered, draping her arm around Yang's waist beneath the covers.

Yang felt warm against her. Even though she knew Yang couldn't see her in the dark yet, Blake smiled softly. She still couldn't hold back a gasp of amazement sometimes at feeling her girlfriend's face so close to her in the dead of night.

Yang leaned forward, her hair brushing loudly over the pillow, and kissed Blake.

Blake pulled Yang closer. She sighed into Yang's mouth as she felt the comforting embrace of her body's warmth, like a blanket around her.

Yang nipped Blake's lip through the kiss, biting her gently, while roving hands slipped around and pressed gently to her back, holding the two close together. Blake smiled. She breathed heavily, careful not to make noise between kisses, though she wasn't sure why.

It wasn't often they had a night to themselves. Blake let Yang lead for the moment, taking pleasure in the smell of faded perfume on her neck as Yang nuzzled her ear with silken lips.

Hot breath drew a loud gasp from Blake as it coursed across her ear, in unison with a sly hand upon her chest.

She grinned, and bit Yang's shoulder. Yang tried to hook her leg around Blake's.

Blake pulled her head away when Yang grumbled. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Yang let out a loud growl, almost deafening against the near-silence of their kissing. "Stupid fucking nightgown." She muttered. Blake smirked. She could feel the issue – the hem of Weiss' nightgown around Yang's thighs constricting her from hooking her leg around Blake as she wanted to.

Blake's smirk only widened, flashing tooth even Yang might glimpse in the dark as she pushed Yang onto her back. She climbed onto her, pushing Yang's legs together so she could straddle her.

Her yukata allowed her to spread her legs with ease, the gentle material parting at the front to accommodate her. It pooled around Yang's midriff, like a black curtain to hide where Blake's underpants pressed against Yang. She leaned down, thankful again that her blush would be invisible as she felt Yang's breasts against her own, resuming the kiss.

Hands crept at the curve of Blake's spine, sliding down the dark cloth as if stroking a pet. Blake tensed her legs, pressing herself down against Yang as she drew a gasp of boiling breath from Yang by biting her lip.

Lips curved together. Yang let out a light giggle as Blake came away. Her hand reached up in the dark, wiping at the corner of her mouth where a bit of excess saliva dribbled. Yang didn't have the advantage of darkness to hide her blush from Blake.

Blake decided not to tease her for her excitement. She pressed a finger to Yang's lips as they opened to speak, silencing her. Softly, she leaned to Yang's ear and whispered. "I have an idea."

The whisper alone drew a reaction from Yang. She heard her swallow dryly when she spoke, and felt hips rise beneath her own eagerly.

Blake slid her leg from over Yang, bringing them together, and smoothed over her yukata to hide away her legs again.

She tossed back the covers, sliding down the bed until she was level with Yang's belly. She ran her hands across Yang's covered stomach, laying a soft kiss against the material and smiling up at Yang.

"Up." She whispered with a gentle push, coaxing Yang to move a little further up the bed. Blake breathed softly, slow and controlled to remain quiet.

Blake gently wrapped her fingers around the front hem of the gown, pushing it up Yang's thighs and up to the bone of her hips. She heard a slight shudder in Yang's breathing when her hands rested, with icy fingers, on Yang's hipbones, smiling as she caught her trying to hide the sound.

Her hands wormed beneath Yang's bottom, coaxing her to lift her hips from the bed. Her girlfriend obeyed, pressing the soles of her feet into the mattress so she could rise off. Blake curled her cool fingers around the back of Yang's underpants, peeling them away from her bottom. Her fingernails dragged at the tips across the soft skin, leaving thin red marks behind.

She lifted Yang's legs, cupping her hands on the underside of her thighs as Yang gently laid her bare, scratched bottom on the back of her nightgown. Blake lifted Yang's legs to a ninety-degree angle so yang would hold them there, before she tugged gently at the soft cotton of Yang's panties.

Blake couldn't hide a smile and a soft inward breath as she watched the material lift away from the light, tangled hairs in the crook of Yang's legs. She dragged the panties up Yang's legs, leaving them at her knees and moving her hands back to the soft pale flesh on the underside of her thighs. She kissed there gently; once or twice lower towards Yang's cheeks, pushing Yang's legs a hair further back, opening the base of her legs a little more.

She leaned in, worming her legs out comfortably behind her. She let her breath brush against Yang there, and smiled at the gasping intake of air she heard above.

Her smiled widened into a grin, and she opened her mouth, holding Yang's legs above her head as she shuffled her position a little more and lowered her head to Yang.

She lapped at the crook of Yang's legs, feeling the responsive twitch of her feet travel down through her thigh into Blake's hand when she first touched her vulva. Blake couldn't hold back her smile at Yang's tiny, twitching reactions; the way she rocked her hips from side to side when Blake's tongue drew away. How her legs twitched against Blake's hand when she touched her again, making the panties that hung between her knees touch in turn against Blake's head.

Blake pressed deeper, licking longer across Yang's lips. Her legs were tight together, constricted by the elastic of her underwear, and Blake could only tease across the lower half of her.

She wormed her thighs apart a little, and kissed. Hairs tickled against her nose, making her shiver with a giggle that reverberated through Yang. Legs shook as Blake's nose brushed her clit, shivering when Blake's teeth gently touched against her skin mid-kiss.

She heard yang gasping, glimpsed in the corner of her eye fingers curling tightly into the sheet she lay on, white knuckled and shaking. She grinned.

Her hand slipped on Yang's thigh slightly, sliding up to the waist of her panties. They were held taut by Yang's attempt to spread her leg and slicked against the skin by the beginnings of sweat.

Blake felt the sweat beading against her ears every time they brushed Yang's thighs; smelled the faint musk when she bowed her head between her legs, passing her tongue across Yang's wet clit. She felt sweat building on her own cheeks, smearing on the inside of Yang's legs each time she pressed her head forward and further between them.

She laughed at her own slurping sound when she pulled away, feeling the dampness that slopped around her lips and down her chin. She caught her breath a moment, catching up on her own excitement.

She listened to Yang's heavy, shaky breathing from above, like a melody in her ear.

Moisture glistened on Yang's opening. Blake noticed, as Yang shifted up the bed slightly, the twin grey patches of sweat left by her bottom against her nightgown and the sheet beneath it, added to by a drop of saliva that dripped from her chin onto the gown.

Yang's legs were quivering, wobbling above Blake's head. She smirked, backing away despite Yang's murmured, almost breathless protest that she wasn't continuing.

She looked down at her girlfriend, unable to hide a small smug grin at seeing her, with Weiss' nightgown, tight before but now sticking to her skin with sweat, breasts heaving with heavy breath. Blake swallowed, unconsciously pushing her legs together as it to resist temptation. She reached up for Yang's knees, pulling the slightly sweaty and damp cotton down completely.

She moved to pull them off, to toss them aside, but to moment one foot was free, Yang spread her legs immediately, no longer constricted by the elastic but beyond caring as they hung around one ankle. Her breathing had slowed in Blake's absence, and Blake was eager to make her stammer once more.

Blake laid her fingers softly on the inside of Yang's legs, pushing them further apart. She brushed her hair back and leaned forward, satisfied to hear Yang gasp her name almost immediately.

She felt Yang's hands run through her hair, a gentle caress at first. Blake moved one hand closer to where her mouth worked. She kissed her softly, teasing her finger over the base of her cunt. As the tip of her tongue passed over Yang's clit, and her finger gently rubbed higher, she felt the hand tighten, gripping her hair viciously, just enough to tug at her scalp with a tiny pinch of pain.

Blake continued moving her tongue, slowly and gently, through her grin at Yang's tightening fingers. She slid her finger inside of Yang, careful not to scratch the sensitive tissue with her nail.

She heard Yang moaning her name softly, her breath catching as Blake gently bit at the inside of her leg, leaving sharp red marks against the ghostly pale skin before returning to her heat.

Yang's hand caught even tighter in her hair, hastily pressing her head lower as she muttered hurried curses and gasped. Blake tried to keep her movements slow and measured, but the arousal growing in the pit of her stomach, spreading between her legs, coupled with Yang's moans and her gentle rolling of her hips against Blake's mouth made her cave.

She pressed a second finger into Yang, lapping hastily at her heat. She pushed, sinking her fingers into a rhythm with Yang's hips as she licked her clit. The tempo grew and grew to a baseline of Blake's moaned name. Blake shifted, moving so she could press her hand against Yang more easily. She crooked her fingers gently, just so, as the rhythm caught in her throat.

Yang's back arched. Her fingers dug into Blake's scalp and her cries and curses condensed in one quiet whisper. "Oh, Blake…"

Yang fell back against the sweat-stained sheets, her taut muscles relaxing, almost melting, as Blake gently withdrew her fingers. She almost followed suit at the sight of her, while she climbed up the bed to see her girlfriend's smiling face.

"I guess there's advantages to a nightgown after all." She teased.

Yang's hands griped her wrists, pinning them above her head. "My turn."


End file.
